In a typical direct injection internal combustion engine, a fuel injector delivers fuel to a combustion chamber via an injector nozzle. The injector nozzle is sealed within a bore in the cylinder head, typically with a sealing ring. Over time, it becomes necessary to periodically remove the fuel injector from the cylinder head to clean, repair or replace it.
As the internal combustion engine is used, the injector nozzle of the fuel injector often becomes tightly wedged in the bore in the cylinder head. The injector nozzle may even become “bonded” to the cylinder head over time. Removing the fuel injector from the cylinder head, therefore, becomes problematic. Great force is often required to remove the fuel injector from the cylinder head. The injector nozzle, the sealing ring and/or the bore itself is often damaged in the removal process. In particular, material transfer from cast aluminum cylinder heads onto injector nozzles is a common occurrence, requiring expensive repairs or a cylinder head replacement.